An email message (“email”) is one type of electronic message that has become a popular method of communication between individuals. In particular, email has become an important tool used to conduct business and engage in other various enterprises. Businesses may rely on email to enable remote communication between individuals.
Conventional email systems may provide email services to traditional desktop computers and, relatively more recently, to mobile computing devices. An email system may include an email server in signal communication with multiple email clients respectively residing at multiple computing devices. Email servers and email clients may employ a variety of well-known protocols to exchange email messages. Individuals may utilize email clients to access email servers that are responsible for managing the distribution of emails between those individuals. Some conventional email systems may also provide functionality to manage contacts, calendars, and tasks.
In some situations, it is common practice for an individual, the sender, to send an email to multiple recipients. One or more of the recipients may send a reply email in response to receipt of the original email. Recipients may also send reply emails in response to receipt of a previous reply email. The original email and the subsequent reply emails comprise what may be referred to as an email thread (or email string).
When communicating with multiple recipients, it is not uncommon for an intended recipient to be inadvertently left off the original email. Stated differently, individuals may sometimes fail to include an intended recipient in the list of recipients of the email. Upon realizing that the intended recipient was left off the original email, an individual may add the intended recipient to a reply email in an attempt to add the intended recipient to the email thread.
Adding a new recipient to a reply email, however, results in two email threads: i) the new email thread that includes the new recipient and ii) the original email thread that does not include the new recipient. In some circumstances, individuals may continue to send reply emails to the original email thread that does not include the new recipient. As a result, the new email recipient may not receive the subsequent reply emails to the original email thread. Therefore, a need exists for updating a list of recipients of a previously delivered email message to include a new recipient.